The Three Musketeers
is the third episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bayangan Returning back to camp, everyone seems to be having mixed emotions. Mike looks very much alive, suggesting to have one final conversation before sleeping. Adrian says he rather goes to sleep, having Timothy and Joaquin to agree with him. They go to bed as Mike, Brenda, Christyl, Hissel, Jeffery and Jessy stay and talk. Christyl and Hissel are making jokes and the two girls have found each other. Brenda makes a confessional she rather spends a day with the two "elder" woman than the "three musketeers". The next morning, Joaquin, Adrian, Timothy, Shelly and Lotus are talking. Joaquin says that they need to take Mike out. Adrian says that losing the challenge on purpose would be the best option since the next swap might come sooner than they expect. Lotus says she actually likes Mike but she is scared to point it out. Shelly notices this and brings up the idea of voting someone else out. She is close to Jessy but she also knows that Jessy's closest ally is Jeffery. Voting Jeffery would be the most ideal. Adrian agrees with Shelly while the other two guys don't look very impressed. Jessy and Jeffery sit together at the beach. Jessy says she's annoyed by the three guys; Adrian, Timothy and Joaquin. She wouldn't feel bad to vote for one of them. Jeffery agrees. Mike then sits with the two. Jeffery stays quiet while Jessy has a conversation with Mike. Mike really likes Jessy but he's starting to feel that Jeffery might bring her down in this game. He doesn't say it though. Bersinar Meghan returns with some bananas. Gabriella and Wes stand up and celebrate. Adnan arrives too and says he would be in for some good bananas. The four talk a bit until Vreneli arrives. Vreneli says she's happy to finally get to talk with Gabriella. She says she isn't mad about the backstabbing. However, in her confessional she says that she will put the knife in Gabriella's back the moment she needs to. Salvator and Jose took a moment to talk and walk around. Salvator admits he feels a bit out of the loop in this game. Jose shrugs, acting like he doesn't really care. Salvator says he likes Bailey and that she's very beautiful. The two boys walk to Bailey. Jose decides to leave Salvator alone with Bailey and the two talk. Salvator and Bailey bond very well. At camp, Violet arrived and doesn't speak too much. Marle and Gary arrive too and eat some bananas. The situation is kinda strange as Vreneli looks at Marle as she's eating. Marle frowns and asks what her problem is. Vreneli tells Marle that she's a annoying c**t. Marle stands up, same as Vreneli, and the two girls get into a heated argument. Marle starts calling Vreneli names too now. Gary tries to calm down Marle. Marle says that if they lose, Vreneli is dead meat. Gabriella looks a bit overwhelmed. Wes breaks the ice and says that this heat could be very well used for the upcoming challenge. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Bersinar learns that Cees got voted off. Jeff then explains the challenge. The two tribes have to do a relay race. The first tribe that manages to win wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The starters are Hissel and Salvator. Bersinar has a early lead. After a tough duel, Bersinar manages to win their second immunity challenge in a row. Adrian and Timothy both slowed down on purpose. Lotus is a bit annoyed by this. Bayangan Back on camp, Jeffery immediately heads to the shelter and lays down. Jessy follows him and looks around a bit. Mike frowns as he sees this and decides to take a swim with Hissel and Christyl. Mike talks to the two girls about Jeffery's attitude. Hissel says that she doesn't like the typical teenage stereotype attitude. Christyl states that she likes Jeffery and she would love to get to know him better, but unfortunately he doesn't. Adrian, Timothy and Joaquin are in the forest and are talking. Adrian says that they need to vote with Shelly. Joaquin doesn't like that idea, he rather goes for Mike. They can do it now. While the three guys discuss, Shelly and Lotus talk as well. Shelly says that they need to take out Jeffery. They get Jessy, they still have the boys and they can do whatever they want. Lotus nods, she really likes Mike and would love to keep him. She then goes to Mike and the two talk a lot. Jeffery and Jessy are still sitting in the shelter. Brenda arrives and joins the two. Brenda says that she's done with the three musketeers and wants one of them out. Jessy, who always got along with Brenda since the start, agrees. She asks Brenda if she knows who the majority is going for but Brenda is pretty sure that they're in a good position. Jeffery doesn't seem to be interested but he would like to take down one of the three guys. Brenda heads to Christyl and Hissel who just spoke with the three guys. Brenda asks what they are doing with the vote. Hissel says they're going for the weakest link, which is Jeffery. Brenda sighs, not liking this idea at all. Tribal Council The eleven Bayangan members arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Jessy how she feels. Jessy says she's really happy, she likes to work at camp and try to do her best in challenges. Joaquin and Adrian smirk. Jeff then asks Mike what needs to be done tonight. Mike speaks as a leader, wanting to do what's best for the tribe. Jeff asks if Lotus agrees. Lotus says she does. Jeff then finally asks Adrian if the vote will be united once again. Adrian shrugs, saying that it's a matter of time to figure that out. Everyone votes. Jeff reveals the votes. First vote... . . . . Jeffery . . . . . . . . Jeffery . . . . . . . . Jeffery . . . . . . . . Timothy . . . . . . . . Timothy . . . . . . . . Timothy Three votes Timothy, three votes Jeffery. Timothy frowns, looking around. Joaquin whispers the name of Brenda in his ear. . . . . . . . . Jeffery . . . . Jeffery . . . . . . . . Jeffery . . . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . . . Jeffery (8-3) Jessy drops her water-bottle, looking at Mike. She says that this group is full of snakes. She cries and walks away. Shelly decides to go after her and check on her. Brenda looks at Christyl, Hissel and Mike and shakes her head. Adrian, Timothy and Joaquin smirk once again. Jeffery doesn't say anything, grabs his torch and blows a kiss towards Jessy. He leaves after his torch gets snuffed. Votes Shelly voted Jeffery: "You need to go. It's only gonna benefit my game and my game is way more important than yours!" Mike voted Jeffery: "Dude sorry but my girl Jessy really needs to stay positive and your laziness and negativity is just bringing her down. It's not like you have been pretty useful at all?" Lotus voted Jeffery: "It's either you or Mike. So, this is the best decision for me." Joaquin voted Jeffery: "Well yeah, you're not really a threat but you are definitely someone who had to go eventually." Adrian voted Jeffery: "Part of the plan, you need to go home." Timothy voted Jeffery: "I can't stand you, you're a lazy pig and you are just f*cked up dude." Christyl voted Jeffery: "Seems like everyone's doing this. We are one tribe, we need to stay united. I wish things would have worked better for you. Bye, Jeff!" Hissel voted Jeffery: "Nothing personal at all, if you tried harder I'm pretty sure you would've stayed." Jeffery voted Timothy: "There's something about your face that I don't like." Jessy voted Timothy: "I don't get it why you're so against us? Like really, get over yourself and go home." Brenda voted Timothy: "I'm 99,9% sure I'm voting in the minority and I couldn't care less. I dislike you, Adrian and Joaquin. One of you has to go now because the three of you are becoming way too strong." Final Words "I'm glad they went for me and not for Jessy. I think Jessy can win this game and I really hope so. Thanks Brenda for trying to save us. Timothy, you are a jerk. Adrian, you're fat. Joaquin, you are a rat. I dislike them all. Especially Mike, the stupid self-claimed leader." - Jeffery, 22nd Place